User blog:Chicken Bond/Announcements!
'Ello everyone! I'd just like to start off by explaining my inconsistent activity as of late. I probably should've mentioned before I left that I would be going on a holiday to Italy, which would force me to leave my computer behind. I did have access to a touchscreen, but I'm not well-versed with them and they're a pain to use when you want to write a lot. I just got back yesterday (the jetlag is an absolute killer), so expect to see me return in all my Feztastic(?) glory! Now, my primary announcement is as follows: Following the lead of the Twenty-Seventh Doctor of Bob, I have decided to perform a semi-reboot of my storyline. When I say semi, I mean I am only rebooting Journeys of Darkness and its sequels, rather than anything set beforehand like Punishment. The reason behind this is relievingly simple. When it comes to writing, it is clear I am better at short stories than longer ones. This is basically because I'm not so good at stretching my ideas out for such long periods of time. Effectively, I can plan the long game, but am not so good at actually playing it. This is noticeable in JoD through its infrequent lack of updates; I have dozens of ideas and plot points for it, but I don't know how to get to them. And that is basically what JoD is at this stage; just filler waiting to be justified by a key plot point. Tha has resulted in me craving for a fresh start with no unwanted baggage to weigh me down, which is what I've decided to do. What this reboot is basically about, is me being more organised with my storyline and planning it out more efficiently. This doesn't mean I intend to start from scratch. Most (if not all) of my current plans and ideas will be re-adapted in some way, but from a fresh, new perspective. Many of my current plans were conceived some time ago, and since many of my tastes as a writer have developed or changed, I wish to reevaluate them. Now here is the interesting part (and bravo if you've read this far). In this planned reboot, I would like to have two experienced writers to help me plan out my storyline and help me set it in a particular direction. They would help me develop my ideas and expand upon them whilst also suggesting their own. As such, I have employed(?) and BobTheDoctor27 as my story advisors. They will not write anything for my storyline (unless they want to), but will simply be part of a creative team who will provide feedback and ideas. And now, from this moment on, my continuity shall be re-imagined. Of course whilst, JoD will be replaced with a different story under a different name, I will keep it archived and available for reading, since it serves as the basic template of this upcoming reboot. I will not start writing immediately, as I am still planning things out with my new consultants. But hopefully I'll be able to offer something that'll really tantalise you all. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on my reboot in the comments below! Category:Blog posts